


Bring Me A Letter // Bring Me A Love

by fallofthereichenbach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle AU, Postman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallofthereichenbach/pseuds/fallofthereichenbach
Summary: The first thing Remus Lupin says to Sirius Black, his postman, is "I love you".Things go quite naturally from there.





	Bring Me A Letter // Bring Me A Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back (but not staying lol)
> 
> Haven't posted anything in a while but this idea kinda took hold of me. I think I butchered it, but at least it's written.

The postman was a little too pretty for Remus to feel comfortable. Remus, who was standing awkwardly in his Batman pyjamas (which he'd bought from the kids' clothes section and were therefore several inches too small), felt more than a little intimidated. The postman had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and cheekbones that were ridiculously sharp and elegant-looking; tattoos also peered from the ends of his uniform sleeves as he held out the thing for Remus to sign.

Once Remus' shaky hand had finished scrawling a signature, the postman stepped back, and looked him up and down - not meanly, just observing.

"I love the pyjamas by the way," he said eventually, like it was nothing.

Remus' brain went briefly into a fear-driven panic to try and think of an appropriate compliment to return, but "I love your hands" probably wasn't correct.

Unfortunately his mouth had already started moving, and he floundered for a split second, teetering on the edge of a cliff, before his brain finally supplied an answer.

"I love... You."

It came out strained and hoarse, and Remus cringed the second it echoed back in his mind. The postman looked shocked for a moment, and then laughed suddenly. It was a gentle laugh, good-humoured but not too extravagant.

"Sorry, I - I don't know where that came from," Remus said quickly.

"Damn, I don't even know your name and you already love me? I must be better at my job than I thought," the postman grinned and winked. Remus tried to grin back but his internal screaming made it difficult.

"Sorry," he said again, for want of a better word, "It's early, y'know? I'm tired. Haven't had a coffee yet. Sorry."

It was 10am and Remus had been up for 4 hours, but the postman didn't need to know that.

"Hey, man, don't worry about it, I've been doing this job for a year now, I've seen and heard all kinds of things. Anyway, I better be getting on. Have a good morning, now, try not to propose to anyone - other than me, of course."

He grinned again, which Remus was barely able to mirror because his heart felt like it was malfunctioning.

"Thanks," he said, at a loss for any word other than an apology.

"Love you!" The postman said cheerily, and Remus shut the door pretty quickly whilst for some reason suppressing a laugh.

 

*

 

The postman was back a week later, this time when Remus was showered and dressed in regular, adult clothes. He'd tried not to dwell on the experience too much, yet he'd still ended up thinking about the encounter every night before he'd gone to sleep, alternating between mind-numbing embarrassment and also a little spark inside him that was a little more difficult to name.

He'd almost ordered something random off of Amazon, just so he could see if the postman would still come back, but then he remembered his mother's Christmas present should be on it's way.

And so, on the Saturday afternoon, he waited in for his parcel to arrive.

And it did, in the hands of the postman.

"Ah, hello again, my one true love," the postman said as soon as the door opened, "Wait - where are the pyjamas? I'm not sure I recognise you without them!"

Remus had expected him to have forgotten, but apparently this postman didn't forget.

"Unfortunately I can't wear pyjamas all the time."

"I don't see why not. I think you're a quitter. Yeah, just sign there."

Remus signed his scrawl and handed the pad back to the postman.

"Seriously though, I love pyjamas. If I could wear them to work, I 100% would. I'd be fired, but it would be worth it," the postman continued. 

"They are pretty great," Remus said, and there was a slight pause. His mouth then started to say slightly rushed words again, without thinking them through, which was never a good sign. "Except no one can know that I'm really Batman. That needs to stay between us, okay?"

For a second Remus worried that he'd out-weirded the postman; but then he roared with laughter, and suddenly everything felt okay.

"Of course, of course, we wouldn't want the Joker finding out, would we?"

"No, definitely not," Remus replied, and it almost felt normal to smile.

 

*

 

The next time, Remus was just running out of his house when the postman arrived. It seemed as though he had just been raising a hand to knock when Remus, late and in a hurry, came barreling out.

"Shit, sorry - oh no - I'm late, and - oh, let me get that."

"Ah, it's okay. No broken bones. Probably. Your parcel should be alright too, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's just some socks. Sorry again, I'd love to stay and chat for thirty seconds before you go again, but I'm stupid and I'm late meeting a friend, and... Yeah. Sorry."

Remus shoved the parcel, two envelopes, and takeaway leaflet behind his door and slammed it shut behind him, following the slightly bemused postman down the garden path.

"No worries, no worries," the postman nodded, his hair in a bun today, as they started walking down the road, "I did get you this, though."

And he held out a small, fake flower - a red rose (of course it was a red fucking rose) - and pressed it into Remus' hand.

"What?"

"Oh, you know, because we're in love I figured it was appropriate," he said, smiling a smile that Remus honestly thought should be illegal. The postman then turned off to the path up to Remus' neighbour's house, and began pushing some letters through their letterbox.

Remus stood for a moment, twirling the rose in his hand.

"Aren't you late?" The postman said through a smile when he looked up and saw Remus still standing there.

"Fuck, you're right. Bye!"

 

*

 

"Wait so you still haven't asked this guy out?"

Remus was sat with Lily in their favourite coffee shop, and Lily was peering at him very seriously over the whipped cream on her hot chocolate.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lil, of course I haven't. He's my postman. We've met three times for about thirty seconds each."

"But you've already said I love you, that's got to count for something, right?"

Remus glared at her, and she chuckled.

"Plus, he doesn't mean anything by it. He clearly flirts with everyone his eyes meet, I bet it's just who he is."

"I doubt that," Lily said in a sing-song voice, "Do you really think the guy buys a rose for everyone his eyes meet?"

"I bet he would if he could make a joke out of it with everyone."

"Remus. Even if he flirts with everyone, you don't. And yet you're flirting with him just fine."

"Am I? I'm a hot mess around him."

"Well clearly he does find you a hot mess, else he wouldn't be flirting with you."

Remus' head was starting to hurt.

"How's it going with James?" He said.

"Oh no, you aren't switching the topic that easily. (Things are really great actually, he's annoying and obnoxious but, like, in a cute way.) Look, can you just ask for his number? Ask him for a drink?"

"What, James?"

"No, idiot. Cute postman."

"Right. No, then. Come on, I don't even know the guy! This is ridiculous. He wouldn't like me, anyway. What if he said no? I'd still have to see him whenever I randomly go online shopping at 3am."

"If things get that awkward, you can just move and come live with me," Lily suggested, stirring her hot chocolate, "My post is delivered by this lovely woman called Gladys, and she only flirts with me so you wouldn't have to worry at all."

"Good plan."

"Do it. Get his number. Live on the edge, for once. It would do you good and you know it."

 

*

 

Remus was nervous the fourth time he opened the door to Cute Postman, but then he'd been nervous every time before too. Somehow he knew it would be him before he even opened the door. Maybe it was intuition. Maybe it was the delivery van parked outside. Either way, Remus had butterflies, whole swarms of them.

"Hello," Cute Postman chirped, seemingly unaware of the squirming insects in Remus' stomach.

"Hi," Remus replied, taking the parcel from him and promptly dropping it, swearing as it hit the floor, "Oh - fuck me!"

"Wow, at least buy me dinner first!"

Remus crouched to pick it up and spoke without thinking, as he seemed to be getting into the habit of doing.

"Would you like that?" Remus asked.

"Hm?" Cute Postman responded

"Would you like to go to dinner? With me. At some point. One day. In the future. Or today. If you're free. You're probably not."

"Wow, um... I don't even know your name," Cute Postman seemed to have been caught off guard. Immediately Remus' stomach dropped like a stone.

It wasn't an explicit no, but Remus felt the blow of rejection and nearly dropped the box again. God, why did he have to say that?

"Don't worry about it, that was stupid of me, forget I said anything."

"No, I - I want to know your name. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Hey! We should start a Weird Names Society. Or a band," Sirius said jovially, and Remus smiled but didn't look him in the eye. There was a pause, and an awkward one at that.

"I guess I'll see you around then," Remus said, just wanting to close the door.

"I mean - yeah. Okay. I'll be back whenever there's something that needs delivering," Sirius said, and he was still smiling and as cheery as ever, but perhaps there was a hint of sadness behind it.

 

*

 

Remus refrained from impulse buying things online for two whole weeks; it felt like he'd never get over the sting of having asked out and having been essentially rejected by the kindest, happiest brown eyes he'd ever seen. No matter how many times Lily told him he could move in with her, Remus could barely muster the courage to leave his house for fear he'd run into Sirius.

But then he had to buy James a present, and of course he found the perfect gift online, of all places. To be fair, he hadn't looked anywhere else, but he still cursed the universe for putting him in these kind of positions.

And then a few days later there was that knock at the door. He told himself it was Lily to try and get himself off the sofa, and it only just worked.

Sirius was there, looking great as per freaking usual. His eyes looked warm as did his arms, though Remus was careful not to let his thoughts stray.

"Hello!" Sirius said, holding Remus' parcel just slightly out of reach when Remus tried to take it.

"What-?"

"How've you been? I missed you! You shut the door in a hurry last time and then there was nothing for two whole weeks! I've been going mad without you!"

The joking nature of Sirius' words should have felt like a slap, but they were too kind for that. There was nothing malicious in them, other than the fact that Sirius was holding Remus' parcel behind his back and wasn't giving it to him.

"Hey, can I have my parcel please? It's for a friend and I need to wrap it."

"All in good time, Remus dearest."

Remus' name sounded strange but somehow right in Sirius' deep voice, and Remus nearly shivered.

"I don't have time for this," Remus said, though he had nowhere else to be.

"Alright, well, it won't take long. Just give me your number. If you want to. I won't force you, of course. But don't just refuse because you feel awkward. I really do like you, Remus, and I very much regret not saying yes to your lovely invitation of dinner last time we spoke. So. Please may I have your number?"

Sirius didn't exactly ramble like Remus did, but he was definitely nervous. Remus didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Um..."

"Oh come on, you told me you loved me the first time we met, surely this isn't too difficult!"

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright."

And, as Remus Lupin gave Sirius Black his phone number as though it were a hugely important deal, he made a mental note of exactly what to tell Lily the second he shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super tired and haven't proofread but at least it's done!


End file.
